


magic cure

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: all the little things [27]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: hope knows the secret recipe to cure all.





	magic cure

“Are you alright, Daddy?”Hope asks when Mack starts on yet another box of tissues.

“Just the sniffles,”he assures her - and himself. He needs to get their washing machine fixed, and then help her with her school project, and then clean the mess building up in the kitchen before he can crash and try to sleep it off.

Hope makes a little humming noise, clearly not convinced, but leaves him to his tinkering.

She returns a few minutes later, setting a mug down next to his tools.“There you go.”

She sounds very pleased with herself.

He picks up the mug, surprised to find it warm.“Hope, what did I say about -”

“Don’t worry, I used the microwave,”she says.

That allays his worries about her burning herself but doesn’t make him confident about the tea.

“Go on, have some!” She waves her hand impatiently.“It’ll make you better.”

That’s what he always tells her when she’s too tired and cranky to even have soup.

He takes a sip and forces himself not to spit it out again.“Sweetheart, what exactly did you microwave?”

“Lemonade, duh.” She rolls her eyes.“You always bring me hot lemon when I’m sick.”


End file.
